Two of Us
by nita20
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER) Pasangan suami istri,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjalani kesehariannya bersama anak laki-lakinya. Pada awalnya,semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja,namun siapa yang tahu?Banyak kebenaran yang terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Lama-lama Baekhyun lelah menghadapinya,apa yang harus ia lakukan?lanjut/putus hubungan dengan Chanyeol?
1. Welcome,Dong-Yul

**TWO OF US**

 _Main Cast: Baek Hyun & Chan Yeol_

 _._

 _._

 _Other Cast: Lu Han,Oh Sehun,and the others_

 _._

 _._

 _Rating:M(18+)_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary (summary ini berupa potongan-potongan kata dari ff ini) :_

 ** _"Selamat. Anak anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."/ "Aku menyayangimu,yeollie./"Tak bisakah kita lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada keluargamu?!"/"Mian,Baek. Aku tlah membuatmu seperti ini."/"Eomma,apa maksud dari kata kata mereka?"/"Kejadian yang sudah terjadi,tetap harus dibalas sebagaimana mestinya,Chan-yeol."_**

 _-CHAPTER 1-_

 _ **Cinta**_ _. Cintalah yang membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencapai titik ini. Mereka saling mencintai,melengkapi,dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Tidaklah mudah bagi mereka melewati semua pahit manisnya cinta ini. Sesekali,mereka juga bertengkar walaupun karena hal kecil. Namun,karena hal kecil itulah membuat cinta mereka semakin bertumbuh.._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampai saat ini..._

 _._

 _._

"Ya!Terus Baekhyun!Kau pasti bisa!"

"AAAH!SA-SAAAKITTT CHANYEOLLL!SSSHH... SAAKKKIT!"

"Ayo,Baek. Apa kau tak mau melihat begitu tampannya anak kita?"

"A-AKUU... SSSHH... MEN-COBAA... NYA... "

"Terus,noona. Tarik nafas mu dalam dalammmm... lalu buang.."

"Huuuhhh... hahh... huhhh... ssshh... hah..."

"Iya. Sedikiitt lagi."

"HAH... HAH... HAHH... HAHH..."

"Selamat,Tuan Park. Anak anda sudah lahir dengan selamat dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki." senyum seorang dokter tersebut.

"Aiigooo... Jeongmall gwiyowoo... uuu..."

"Yak!Chanyeol!Kau lebih memperdulikan dia yang baru lahir daripada aku yang sudah lelah setengah mati melahirkannya?!"

"Mwo?Dong?Hmm.. Dong Yul?Baiklah... Kau kuberi nama Dongyul." Chanyeol tidak menjawab ocehan kekasihnya yang cerewet itu,ia langsung berdiri dan menggendong gendong anaknya.

"Baiklah. Jangan harap kau bisa menemui ku lagi." ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu beranjak untuk bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya. Tapi,Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun itu langsung memberikan bayinya kepada salah satu suster dan langsung menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak berdiri.

"Baek,aku hanya bercanda... Kau jangan menganggap serius seperti itu..."

"Hm." Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia majukan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Baek.."

"..."

Chanyeol kesal melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan ini,ia langsung menghela nafasnya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Baek!"

"Wae?" ucap Baekhyun masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Baek!Aku menyayangimu,aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon,Baek. Jangan hanya karena hal sekecil ini kita bertengkar. Dengar..-" Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan wajah Baekhyun ke pandangannya dengan perlahan dan mencakup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu tahu?"

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terpaksa.

"Aku sangat senang,Baek. Aku senang karena kita sudah memiliki anak sekarang. Tidakkah kau merasakannya juga?Aku sangat bahagia melihat kehadirannya yang melengkapi keluarga kita..." kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar dengan tatapan dalam.

"Baekhyun. Jangan seperti ini, kau sudah menjadi ibu sekarang, ja-jadi... kau harus mencoba mengerti terlebih dahulu mengapa aku melakukan itu... Aku sayang padamu,sangat. Aku juga menyayangi anak kita,seperti aku menyayangimu. Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini lagi. Arraseo,Baekkie?"

"Ne,Yeollie." Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sakit yang ia rasakan setelah melahirkan tadi, serasa hilang sekejap ketika mendengar ucapan kekasih nya itu.

"Permisi,Tuan. Silahkan menuju ruang administrasi untuk pembayaran pengobatannya."

"Ah,nee.. Baek,cangkaman."

"Nee."

 _*NGEEEK*_

"Huh. Apa tadi?Dong-yul?Aigo... terserahmu saja Park Chanyeol,hahaha.. Eih?Odi?"

 _*TETTT* *TETTT*_

 _..._

"Ada apa,noona?"

"Ah. Bayiku ada dimana,sus?"

"Ohh.. Bayi anda ada di tempat khusus yang steril dari kuman. Tenang saja,hehe..."

"Haha.. Baiklah. Aku sudah cemas mencarinya.."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu,ne?"

"Nee..."

Baekhyun bosan. Ia harus menunggu beberapa jam karena bayinya yang sedang ditindak lanjuti dan keadaannya yang masih lelah sehabis melahirkan bayinya itu. Akhirnya,ia tertidur pulas dengan badan yang menyamping dan kaki yang ditekuk.

"Ba-ek... kie..." ucap Chanyeol dari nada yang agak keras menjadi pelan ketika ia melihat badan mungil yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"A-eeeeuh.. " Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol,namun ia hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya lalu kembali menari nari di mimpinya.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ranjang kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak terasa, Chanyeol yang tadinya menunggu Baekhyun malah ikut tertidur juga.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Hari mulai berganti menjadi malam. Baekhyun yang sudah tidur cukup lama,terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eih?Kenapa gelap begini?Eh?Chanyeol?"

"Eeeehheumm... Baek... Kau sudah.. bangun.."

"Yak!Selama itukah aku tidur?Sampai sampai... kau mengikuti jejakku untuk tidur juga.."

"Aku lelah,Baek."

"Sudah. Sana nyalakan lampu!Kau mau kita berbicara dengan wajah yang gelap dan menyeramkan?"

"Nee... ne.." Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan malas. Ia sebenarnya belum sadar sepenuhnya,tapi mau tak mau itu adalah keinginan istrinya.

 _*CETEK*_

"Sudah?" gumam Chanyeol dengan muka yang terlihat ingin tidur kembali.

"Hehe. Chanyeol.. kemari." Chanyeol berjalan dengan membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sangatlah lelah, apalagi mengurus Baekhyun yang mengidam aneh-aneh selagi masa hamilnya.

 _"Eummmhh... Baek..."_ Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut dan perlahan lalu melepaskannya.

"Chanyeol... Mian. Aku sudah membuatmu seperti tak ter-urus seperti ini... " ucap Baekhyun sambil mencakup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Ani. Itu sudah kewajibanku,Baek. Aku sebagai suami harus bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi pada dirimu."

"Yeol."

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,Baek."

 _"Eummmhhh... Chan... yeol... mmmhh... "_

 _"Baek... mmhhh... aku... hhhh... eummhh.. merindukanmu..."_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman. Setelah sekian lamanya Baekhyun yang tak bisa melayani Chanyeol,dikarenakan tubuhnya yang membesar karena bayinya. Makin lama, ciuman itu semakin ganas. Chanyeol yang tadinya berdiri,langsung mendorong pelan Baekhyun ke kepala ranjang.

 _"Chann... sshhh.. eunnggh.."_

Chanyeol terus menciumi dan menjilati leher Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian.

 _"Baek... sshhh..."_

 **"AAK!"** Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari dekapannya. Chanyeol tak sengaja menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang masih sakit karena proses melahirkannya,padahal Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memeluk Baekhyun,bukan menindih.

"Mi-mianhae,Baek..."

"A-aaaw."

"Gwenchana,Baekhyun-nie?"

"Hm."

"Baekhyun. Kau.. jangan-"

"NEEEE... NEEE.. ARRASEOOO. NA WENCHANA..."ucapnya geram. Ia sudah tahu,pasti Chanyeol akan menceramahinya lagi jika dia bersikap acuh kepadanya.

"Hehe... saranghae,Baekkie."

* * *

"Gimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri,bagaimana dengan hasil desainmu?Apa sudah jadi?"ucap seorang namja sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Ah itu.. belum." jawab Luhan sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

 _*tiriring**line**line*_

"... Terserah kau." jawab Luhan masih dengan handphonenya yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi untuk sebuah notifikasi.

"Sehun!Andwe!Kembalikan handphoneku!"

"Ani." satu tangan Sehun tetap dengan setirnya dan tangan satu lagi menghindari tangkapan tangan Luhan.

"Wae-yo?" Luhan terkejut. Tiba-tiba Sehun menepi ke tepi jalan tol.

"Aku bertanya serius tadi. Tapi, kenapa kau terus membalas pesan di handphonemu?!"

"Mian."

"Nih. Aku malas menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk hal seperti ini. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Sehun mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya,tak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama di perjalanan. Sesampainya disana Luhan membungkukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan pelan memasuki rumahnya,namun Sehun tetap menatap ke depan tanpa meliriknya sekalipun. Ya. Luhan tahu ia salah dan ia harus segera memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

* * *

Dari jauh, tampaklah sosok laki-laki yang sedang berkutik mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

 _"Yang ini?"_

 _"Ani. Itu yang satu lagi..."_

 _"Ah iya?Sepertinya bukan.."_

 _"Yak!Ikuti saja perintahku!"_

 _"Ne."_

* * *

"Permisi,tuan."

"Ah ne?"

"Apa istri anda sudah makan?"

"Belum,sus." jawab Baekhyun lantang mendahului ucapan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Akan saya ambilkan segera. Ditunggu ya,nuna."

"Yeol,cepat minta kepadanya. Aku ingin melihat jelas bayi kita." bisik Baekhyun sangat pelan sambil menyikut perut Chanyeol.

"Ah nee ne... Sus. Bolehkah kami melihat bayi-"

"Oh!Tentu saja. Akan kuambilkan,cangkamannyeong..."

"Gamshahamidaa..."

"Baekkie."

"Hmmm?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi,pasti semuanya akan berubah."

"Karena kehadiran bayi kita?"

"Hm." ucap Chanyeol gelisah sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Wae-yo?"

"Waktu kita untuk bersama-sama seperti dulu.. pasti akan sangat berkurang. Karena kau akan selalu menemaninya."

"Yak. Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kepadaku?Kalau kau sangat senang dengan keberadaan bayi kita?Lalu?Apa sebaiknya aku buang saja bayi itu?"

"Ani,Baek. Bukan seperti itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tidur berdua denganmu lagi?Tidak merasakan lagi rasanya bercinta denganmu?Itu pasti akan sangat menyiksaku,seperti waktu kau hamil,Baek."

"Yak!Aku pikir karena apa,kau membuatku tegang saja!"

"Apa kau tak merasakannya juga,Baek?"ucap Chanyeol makin gelisah.

"Yeol. Kau sayang kan padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau sayang kan pada anak kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dengan kehadirannya di keluarga kita, kita jadi bisa banyak belajar,yeol."

"Huh?"

"Kita jadi bisa me-manage waktu kita jadi lebih tertata dan teratur,yeol. Coba ingat waktu kita berpacaran,kita lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk kegiatan kita saja. Sekarang,kita harus meluangkan waktu untuknya juga,uri aegyi. Dan, anak kita juga masih bayi, yang masih sering tidur. Toh kita bisa gunakan waktu tidurnya untuk melakukan sesuatu berdua saja."

"Tapi.."

"Aku janji,akan berusaha sebisaku untuk meluangkan waktu untukmu juga. Tapi,sesudah anak kita tertidur."

"Yaksok?"

"Hm. Yaksok." jawab Baekhyun mantap sambil membuat tanda janjinya dengan jari mereka.

...

...

 _*NGEEEK*_

Suster itu memasuki suatu ruang untuk mengambil bayi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun,dari arah yang berlawanan,ada dua namja yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hei!Sedang apa kau?!Yakk!"

* * *

Hai!Gimana ffnya?Disini ceritanya Baekhyun itu jadi cewek,entah kenapa kalo ngebuat ff tentang Baekhyun tapi dia yeoja jadi agak aneh gitu,haha.

Makasih ya udah mau luangin waktu buat baca ff ini. Tolong kasih review dong,kritik saran juga boleh kok!

.

.

.

TBC or END?


	2. The beginning

**TWO OF US 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cast: Chanbaek,Hunhan,Kai,dll_

 _._

 _._

 _Rating:M(18+)_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary (summary ini berupa potongan-potongan kata dari ff ini) :_

 ** _"Selamat. Anak anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."/ "Aku menyayangimu,yeollie./"Tak bisakah kita lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada keluargamu?!"/"Mian,Baek. Aku tlah membuatmu seperti ini."/"Eomma,apa maksud dari kata kata mereka?"/"Kejadian yang sudah terjadi,tetap harus dibalas sebagaimana mestinya,Chan-yeol."_**

 _._

 _._

 _Tanda ' ' merupakan kata batin suatu tokoh_

 **-Previous Chapter-**

*NGEEEK*

Suster itu memasuki suatu ruang untuk mengambil bayi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun,dari arah yang berlawanan,ada dua namja yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hei!Sedang apa kau?!Yakk!"

 _-CHAPTER 2-_

Suster itu menahan bahu salah satu namja itu lalu membalik balikkan tubuhnya.

"Nugu-"

"Kami berdua pegawai baru disini. Tadi kami ingin menaruh bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan."

Wajah suster itu masih bingung,namun kedua namja itu langsung meninggalkannya.

"Heuhhh.. ada ada saja orang itu. Aigoo.. aigo.. mian telah membuatmu menunggu.. hehe.." senyumnya sambil menggendong bayi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke ruangan dimana orang tuanya berada.

...

...

 _*duk**duk**duk**duk*_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari seorang namja yang imut.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku juga?Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Wae-yo?"

"Sehun-nie-"

"Sehun wae?"

"Kemarin... Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Aeuhh! Jinja.."

"Hehe."

"Eotteokhae,Minseok hyung?"

"Hmm. Kha.. temui dia."

"Mwo?!" Luhan memasang muka terkejut dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Mwo?!Hahaha.. Kaja.."

Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan keluar cafe miliknya. Mereka berangkat menuju rumah Sehun dengan mobil Xiumin yang berstiker hello kitty berwarna hitam.

...

...

"Hehe. Annyeong.."

"Aishh jinjaa... kau lama sekali. Wae-yo?Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ani."

"Aigo... illuwa... uri aegyi... uuu...gyiyowo.." Baekhyun mengambil bayinya dari gendongan suster itu dan suster itu meninggalkan ruangan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya diam sejak suster memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil menggendong anak mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan,namun pasti ada hal yang menjanggal di hatinya.

"Ai- wae,Chan-yeol?"

"..."

"Chagi-ya.. huh?"

"A-a.. ani."

"No gwenchana?

"Gw-gwenchana,Baekkie.. hehe. Aigoo... Dong-Yul-laaa.."

"D-dong, Dong-Yul?" Baekhyun yang sedang menepuk nepuk bayinya dan menggoyang goyangkan badannya langsung berhenti.

"W-wae?" Chanyeol kaget melihat Baekhyun yang langsung menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

"No..." Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol sambil berjalan pelan mendekati wajah Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

 _"No..."_ Baekhyun menekan sedikit suaranya.

"Nega,wae?" Chanyeol mulai panik.

 _ **"Noo!"**_ Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sedikit membentak.

"Wae?!wae?!wae?!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa arti dari nama itu?!"

"Yaak... kau... Apa kau tak tahu?"

"Nan molla." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dong yul itu berarti 'nafsu'."ucap Chanyeol dengan membisikkan ke telinga Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit geli.

Baekhyun tetap memalingkan wajahnya,tak peduli apa yang dikatakan namja di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Shirreo."

"Jinja?"

"Yak!Apa yang kau pikirkan memberi nama seorang anak dengan arti 'nafsu'. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan itu,hah?Kau ingin dia menjadi playboy sepertimu, yang selalu bergairah dengan wanita mana saja?!"

"Haha.. Ne,aku menginginkannya."

"Heuhhh... Aigooo... Geurae. Terserahmu saja."

"Jinja-yo?"

"Ne,yeollie."

...

...

"Ada apa?"

"Miyan."

"Hm."

"Igo.."

"Untuk ku?"

"Nee."

"Shirreo."

 _ ***BRAK***_

Sehun menutup kencang pintu kamarnya. Luhan hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu Sehun mengerti perbuatannya kemarin.

 _*20detik kemudian*_

"Masuk."

Luhan yang mendengar suara itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun.

Sehun tak berbicara apa-apa,dia hanya berjalan dengan santai mengambil sebuah minuman dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Ss-se-hun."

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan itu,ia malah berjalan sangat santai menuju ruang tamunya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mengikuti kemana arah Sehun melangkah. Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menonton sebuah acara dengan mengangkat satu kaki di atas sofa itu.

"Ss-se-sehun."

Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil makanannya dan memakannya.

Luhan mulai kesal,ia ikut duduk di kursi meja makan dan menatap Sehun kesal. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh namja yehet itu.

"Nyam.. nyam.. nyam.."

 _"Sehun-na!"_

"Mwo?!"

"Wae-yo?Setelah kau ku panggil beberapa kali,kau baru menjawab sekarang?Aku tahu aku salah kemarin,Mian. Aku pergi."

Luhan meninggalkan sebuah kotak yang ia bawa dan berlari menuju ke luar kamar Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung melempar sendoknya asal,ia berdiri dan berlari mengejar Luhan dengan nasi yang semena mena menempatkan dirinya di sekitar wajah Oh Sehun.

"Yak!yak!yak!Luhan-nie!"

 _'Wae?wae?wae?Kau merindukanku kan?Haha. Teruss.. kejar.. aku.. Sehun.._ '

"Yak!" Sehun hendak berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan langsung berhenti. Ia sengaja melakukan itu agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun.

"Luhan-nie.." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Mwo?" ucap Luhan dengan aktingnya.

 _'Kena,kau!Oh Sehun.'_

"Oh. Ani. Luhan. hyung.. Hahahaha..."

"Yak!Anak kecil!"

"Aak!Appo... "

"Lepas!" Luhan langsung melepas pelukan Sehun. Ia berlari ke lobby apartemen dimana Sehun tinggal.

Luhan memang sangat sensitif,apalagi jika dibanding bandingkan. Tentang umur,jenis kelamin,wajah,apapun itu. Asal ada yang meledeknya,ia pasti langsung tersinggung.

"Oh!Lu-ge!Kenapa kau begitu lama di atas?Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Hah... Lancar apanya.. Bahkan dia memanggilku dengan panggilan.. Ah!Ani. Ayo kita pulang."

...

...

"Heuh.. Aku masih terus bertanya tanya. Mengapa?Mengapa kau sedendam itu dengannya?Apa karena aku pernah berhubungan dengannya?Mengapa kau sampai tega melakukan itu padanya?Jika memang ini alasannya.. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi."

"Apa?Siapa yang sudah tidak berhubungan lagi?"

"Ani-yo. Aku sedang melatih kemampuanku untuk kompetisi akting bulan depan. Hehe.."

"Jinja-yo?Aku sangat bangga dapat memilikimu. Oh.. keugae.. kau tetap harus memakan makananmu,Kyungsoo."

"Hehe.. arrayo."

...

...

"Aeuhh.. aak.. badanku.. sakit sekali rasanya."

"Gwenchana,Baekhyun-nie?"

"Aak,nee.."

"Kau yakin?Sini biar aku saja yang menggendongnya..."

"Arrase-"

"Sudah.. aku saja.."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang ke rumah mereka. Oh iya,dengan bayinya juga. Mereka membereskan dan merapihkan kembali semua barang yang mereka bawa,walau cuma Chanyeol saja yang bisa mengerjakannya.

"Huh.. kenapa kau tidur terus,Dongyul-la?Padahalkann... aku ingin melihat wajah tampanmu.."

"Kau ingin melihat ketampanannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sok imut.

"illuwa... Pali..."

"Bagaimana,Chanyeol?Beritahu aku..."

"Kau tutup mata..."

"Ne..."

"Hana... dull.. set..."

 _"Aish!"_

"Am I cute?" ucap Chanyeol sambil bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil.

"Ani."

"Haha.. "

...

...

"Aigo. Ige mwo-ya?Uuk!uuk!Bubble tea?Chocolate?"

 _'Sehun-na.. Mianhae. Aku telah bersikap egois denganmu.. aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar,aku tahu aku salah. Geundae.. aku ingin makan ramen malam ini. Kekekeke~~'_

"Yak,Sehun.. lihat. Kau sudah melewatkan kesempatanmu. Harusnya kau menjaga mulutmu yang tak terarah itu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan... Kecuali... Ah iya!"

...

 ** _=Messages=_**

 ** _Oh Sehun: Tak sabar.. makan malam denganmu,Luhannie._**

"Mwo?!Jinja-yo?"

 _*TINTIN*_

"Aishh... pria itu.."

Luhan bergegas mandi. Setelah itu, ia memilih pakaiannya.

"Igo?Ani.. Igo?Hmm.. terlalu pendek. Hmmmm... Igo?"

...

"Huh?Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Aku harus bagaimana lagi?Mengerti,salah. Tidak,apalagi. Baiklah."

 ***DUK**DUK**DUK**DUK***

 _*NGEEEKK*_

"Sehunnn!Sehunn-nie!Tunggu aku!"

"Hah?Suara apa itu?Eih?"

"Hah... hah.. hah.."

"Masuk."

...

"Yak!Mengapa-"

"Igo. Kau mengirimnya sendiri padaku."

 _ **=Messages=**_

 _ **Luhan hyung: Apa kita sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?**_

"Ah itu..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Kita mau kemana,Sehun?"

"Lihat saja."

...

...

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Ne?"

"Apa makanannya enak?"

"Oh. Massitta..."

"Kyungie. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Mwo?"ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakan makanannya.

"Aku.. sangat senang bisa bersamamu. Haaahh... entah kenapa.. hidupku menjadi lebih dan leebih indah,jika aku selalu di dekatmu."

"Kai-ya. Kali ini apa,huh?Meminta aku membayarkan makananmu?Aish jinja.. miskin sekali."

"Yak!Aku bicara serius denganmu tanpa ada maksud atau tujuan tertentu."

 _*NGEEEK*_

Ada seorang namja mendekati meja Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dengan memakai kacamata hitam,menggunakan kupluk,dan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Kau?"

"Maaf,Tuan. Jika kami menganggumu,kami bisa pindah ke meja yang lain."

"Diam kau!"

* * *

 **ANNYEONGGG!Aku sedih nih... aku lagi uts soalnya *bodo* hiks. Tapi gapapa buat kalian apa sih yang nggak *dih***

 **Makasih yaaa udah luangin waktu buat baca ini dan ff ini,makasih juga yang udah ngasih review!lopyu^-^**

 **Buat yang mau ngasih review boleh kokkk boleh banget,apalagi kritik saran,bakal kutrima.**

Huruf di atas tebel tebel yak?sengaja haha supaya dibaca... *kasianamatampesegitunya*

 _ **Lanjut?Lanjut gakkkk?!**_ *woleswey*


	3. It's my fault

**TWO OF US**

.

.

.

 _Main Cast: Chan Yeol & Byun Baekhyun_

.

.

.

 _Other Cast:Oh Sehun,Lu Han,Kai,Kyungsoo,and the others_

.

.

 _Rating:M(18+)_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary (summary ini berupa potongan-potongan kata dari ff ini) :_

 ** _"Selamat. Anak anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."/ "Aku menyayangimu,yeollie./"Tak bisakah kita lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada keluargamu?!"/"Mian,Baek. Aku tlah membuatmu seperti ini."/"Eomma,apa maksud dari kata kata mereka?"/"Kejadian yang sudah terjadi,tetap harus dibalas sebagaimana mestinya,Chan-yeol."_**

 **-Previous Chapter-**

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Ne?"

"Apa makanannya enak?"

"Oh. Massitta..."

"Kyungie. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Mwo?"ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakan makanannya.

"Aku.. sangat senang bisa bersamamu. Haaahh... entah kenapa.. hidupku menjadi lebih dan leebih indah,jika aku selalu di dekatmu."

"Kai-ya. Kali ini apa,huh?Meminta aku membayarkan makananmu?Aish jinja.. miskin sekali."

"Yak!Aku bicara serius denganmu tanpa ada maksud atau tujuan tertentu."

 _*NGEEEK*_

Ada seorang namja mendekati meja Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dengan memakai kacamata hitam,menggunakan kupluk,dan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Kau?"

"Maaf,Tuan. Jika kami menganggumu,kami bisa pindah ke meja yang lain."

"Diam kau!"

 _-CHAPTER 3-_

Kai dan Kyungsoo terkejut atas bentakan seorang namja itu. Namun,tiba tiba dia membuka kaca mata hitamnya yang lantas membuat hati Kai dan Kyungsoo berdebar-debar.

"Kau takut?"

"Yak!Sehun-na!Kau mau mati?"

"Hahaha... ampun hyungg..."

"Nu...gu...?"

"Ah... ini.. Kyungsoo,temanku."

"Sehun."

"Ky-kyungsoo."

Tiba-tiba masuk lah Luhan yang mengenakan pakaian yang sangat manly. Namun,tak bisa diungkiri kecantikannya akan selalu terpancarkan.

"Annye-" Luhan langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sehun yang masih berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo,walau maksudnya untuk berjabat tangan namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan si namja cantik yang tua dengan sifat sensitif tingkat atas.

"A-ah... Luhan.. Kenalkan,ini..."

"Kyungie?"

"Oh. Luhan hyung?"

"Aigo... kau kemana saja tidak mengabariku?Kau sudah lupa dengan?Ah!Ini kekasihmu?"

"An-"

"Ne.." Kyungsoo terkejut,ia langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke arah Kai yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tegas. Mereka sudah saling tahu tentang menyimpangnya rasa suka dengan suatu jenis kelamin dalam arti gay. Pria yang saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Kalian bagaimana bisa mengenali satu sama lain?"

"Ah.. dulu kami sempat bertemu ketika ada potongan harga di suatu mall,waktu itu aku sedang memilih gelas,dan... Kyungsoo sedang memilih panci. Awalnya.. kami hanya memilih milih barang,namun karena ada suatu barang yang kami sukai.. kami menjadi semakin dekat sampai sekarang."

"Oh.. keugae.. kalian tidak lapar?Pesan saja,kami sudah makan.."

"Ah.. ne.."

Luhan dan Sehun memesan makanan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian pesanannya datang,lalu mereka memakannya sambil berbincang bincang satu sama lain.

...

...

"Selamat tidur,Dongyul-la."bisik Baekhyun sambil mengelus ngelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Ne,eomma..."jawab Chanyeol dengan suara imut yang dipaksakan.

"Aishh.." Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-na.."

"Mwo?"jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Haaah... Aku tak menyangka kita sudah memiliki anak.. Dulu.. kita bahkan tak pernah bisa akur..

* * *

 _"Baekhyun-na...!Kau sudah ketahuan!Sekarang kau yang jaga...!"_

 _"Ani-yo!Aku tak mau jaga!Kau curang,jangan harap bisa bermain denganku lagi!"_

 _"Huuu...huuuu... hiks.. hikss.."_

 _"Hei,Chanyeol!Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih?Dicubit saja menangis sampai ingusmu berceceran begitu.."_

 _"Yak,Baekhyun. Beritahu aku jawaban soal Biologi kemarin.."_

 _"Cih. Memangnya aku bersusah payah mengerjakannya hanya untuk dicontek dengan anak cengeng sepertimu?"_

 _"Baek,aku bawakan makanan untukmu.."_

 _"Shirreo."_

* * *

.. tapi akhirnya kita malah menikah. Hahaha.. Hidup ini memang sulit untuk ditebak. Ah,tapi.."

"Wae?" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Aku... takut Baekhyun. Aku takut akan ada hal sesuatu yang terjadi merusak segalanya. A-aku... hanya ingin seperti ini.. bahagia bersamamu.. menjalani hidup bersama berbagi suka duka yang kita rasakan."

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan posisi tidurnya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol dan memainkan jari Chanyeol.

"Chagi-ya.. jangan khawatir seperti itu,kita pasti bisa melewatinya."

"Keugae,Baekhyun-nie. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba sesuatu memisahkan kita?Seperti-"

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya,walaupun maut yang memisahkan kita.. Aku akan selalu berada di lubuk hatimu..jiwa dan ragamu..Yeollie."

"Ommo!ommo!Baekhyun?Kau ada di sini selama ini?Apa kau tak makan disini?Kau.. haus tidak?"

"Yak. Tak lucu tahu.."

"Biarkan. Tapi aku tahu.. Kau pasti tertawakan?Dihatimu?Dijauh lubuk hatimu?Iyakan?" Chanyeol mengelitiki perut Baekhyun,yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa menahan gelinya kelitikan kekasihnya itu.

"Yaaaaakk... Aduh.. Haha.. Geli.."

"Ooooweeekk.. oweeeekk..."

"Kau lihatkan?Karenamu dia jadi terbangun.."

"Ani.. aku tak melihatnya.."

Chanyeol meledek Baekhyun sambil menutup kedua matanya dan lidah yang memelet ke arah Baekhyun. Ia lari dari kamarnya,menghindari Baekhyun yang mungkin berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"Aishhhh.. jinjaa.. Dongyul-laaa.. cepatlah bertumbuh besar,ne?Agar kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Cih.. Orang itu.." gerutu Baekhyun sambil menatap senyum idiot Chanyeol itu.

"Yaak!yaak!Ada yang salah.. uhuk!uhuk!Dengan.. uhuk!Muka ku?" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun,namun batuknya tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia terus meminum air tapi Chanyeol tetap batuk. Baekhyun kembali menidurkan anaknya lalu segera pergi keluar kamarnya. Ia mencari-cari dimana keberadaan sang pujaan hatinya itu. Di ruang tamu,sofa,ruang makan,kamar mandi,kolong kasur,namun tak nampak juga jidatnya yang bersinar itu. Pada akhirnya,terdengar suara plastik dan.. Ya. Itu Chanyeol. Ia sedang berada di dapur dengan tangan yang sedang merauk rauk isi di dalam kantung plastik yang ia pegang itu. Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya. Namun Chanyeol langsung memasuki kembali isi dari kantung plastik itu dan mengumpatkannya di kantung celananya.

"Yeol,igo mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kantung celana Chanyeol.

"A-ani."

"Apa itu hadiah untukku?"

"Haha.. jangan harap,Baek."

"Cih. Lalu kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?Kau mau tidur dengan tikus?Ayo kita ke kamar."

"Kajja."ajak Chanyeol dengan membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan mendorong bahunya layaknya permainan kereta-kereta-an.

 _*NGEEEEK*_

"Hwaaa... Dia masih tertidur juga.." ujar Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya.

Ia dan Chanyeol langsung berbaring di atas kasur mereka. Mereka berbaring dengan Dong-yul yang berada di paling kanan,Baekhyun di tengah,dan Chanyeol berada di sisi kiri. Baekhyun menatapi langit langit kamarnya dengan tangannya yang dilipatkan di atas perutnya dan Chanyeol yang menaruh kedua tangannya di bagian belakang lehernya.

"Chanyeol-la.."

"Ne,Baek?"

"Apa lusa.. Kau akan kembali bekerja?"

"Ne. Wae-yo?"

"Ani. Aku.. pasti akan kesepian."

"Ani-yoo... Ada Dongyul yang menemanimu..."

"Aishh. Apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya,Hah?"

"Hmmm... Bagaimana.. kalau bicarakan tentang aku saja?"

"Yaak!Tapi.. Chanyeol.. tadi itu-" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut yang bermaksud untuk menyuruh mulut kekasihnya itu untuk diam.

"Ssstt. Tidur,sudah malam."

"Hehe.. Selamat tidur,Chanyeol."

"Selamat tidur,Baekhyunnie."

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun,kedua mata Baekhyun,hidung Baekhyun,dan yang terakhir.. mulut Baekhyun. Setelah itu,mereka tertidur.. sangat pulas.

...

...

"Luhan _Hyung_."

"Ne?"

"K-kau tidak marah?"

"Ani. Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Ah.. Tidak.. Hanya saja.. kemarin kemarin.."

"Oh itu. Setelah kupikir-pikir.. tak ada salahnya kau memanggilku 'hyung' karena memang kau lebih muda dari padaku kan?"

"Tapi kan kita mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus,apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap memanggilmu _'hyung'_?"

"Gwenchana.. Sehunnie. Kau bebas memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja,asalkan dengan sebutan yang positif."

"Baiklah. Ah,Lu.. kita sudah sampai.."

"Ne.. Kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu,Hunnie.. Annyeong.."

"Annyeong.." Sehun dan Luhan saling melambaikan tangan mereka. Jauh,semakin jauh.. tetap tampak wajah Luhan yang sangat cantik,membuat Sehun senantiasa melihatnya dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Heuhh... Lu.. mengapa kau dapat membuatku seperti ini?Mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku tanpa memandang persamaan yang ada di tubuh-tubuh kita ini.. Eh?Ini rumahnya,bukan?Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi rumahnya.."

 _*TENGNONG**TENGNONG*_

...

 _*TENGNONG**TENGNONG*_

"Ah. Apa kusalah alamat ya?Hmm.. tapi.. seingat ku sih ini.."ucap Sehun kebingungan sambil meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Ne.. ada apa kau-"

Mendengar suara yang berat itu,Sehun langsung mengenalinya dan berlari kecil kembali menuju rumah itu.

"Annyeongg!Chanyeol.. hyung?"

"Nugu.." tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang masih tertidur.

"Sehun-ssi,adikmu."

"Sehun?Aeuhhh... Kau lagi. Masuk."

"Hmmm... wangi apa ini,hyung?Apa ada yang memasak?"

"Istriku."

"Jinja?"

"Hm."

"Eodie-yo?"

"Cari saja."

Sehun berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati tubuh yang sangat mungil dan seksi sedang memotong motong sayuran.

"Annyeo-"

"Ommo!Sehunnie!Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya.. Kau semakin tampan saja.."

"Hehe.. trimakasih.. eonnie.."

"Eh?Apa kau sudah makan?Ayo ayo,makanannya sudah hampir selesai.. Tunggu sebentar,ne?"

"Ne.. eonnie.."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah yang terkagum kagum terhadap istri kakaknya ini.

"Yaakk.. Hyung. Apa kau sudah sangat ahli dalam memilih teman hidupmu?Lihat.. dia sangat mengagumkan sekalii.. Dari sifatnya.. kemampuannya.. dan.. tubuhnya juga bagus.."

"Heh,Sehun. Kau iri,kan?"

"Ani."

"Sehunna. Remaja seumuran dirimu,harusnya sudah mempunyai pasangan. Kau mau badanmu menjadi berjamur karena tidak ada yang mengurusmu?"

"Ah,itu.. aku sudah punya,hyung. Tenang saja.." balas Sehun sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan sombongnya.

"Sehunna.. Chanyeol-la.. Makanannya sudah siap..."

"Nee.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Chanyeol berjalan dengan biasa saja,namun Sehun berjalan sambil menghirup aroma masakan Baekhyun yang sangat harum itu.

"Hwaaa.. Hyung, Apa kau setiap hari makan makanan seperti ini?"

"Ne. Sudah sana makan!Jangan menganggap bahwa istriku membuatkan ini semua untukmu,Sehun."

"Heuh.. Arraseo.. Arraseo.."

Sehun mengambil hampir semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengambil makanannya dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana,Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aishh... jinjaa.. Hyung. Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan yeoja seperti eonnie ini."

"Yak... Sehun.. Kau tak bisa memakan makananmu dengan mulut tertutup?"

"Ah.. ne.. ne.. Hyung."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya dan adik suaminya itu. Tak lama,terdengar suara tangisan di tengah tengah perbincangan mereka.

"Oweekk... owekk..."

Ya. Itu Dongyul,anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eih?Kalian mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil tidak?"

"Hm." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk,tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol,Ia tetap memakan makanannya tanpa memperdulikan kata kata Sehun.

"Cangkaman.."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya,dan benar. Anaknya sedang menangis. Ia mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya,lalu berjalan kembali ke meja makan.

"Itu..?"

"Uri aegyi." jawab Baekhyun yang tidak henti hentinya menyelipkan senyuman di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aiigooo... Jeongmall gwiyowoo... uuu... Jangan menangis,adik ku.." ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Dongyul. Entah mengapa dengan adanya Sehun,Dongyul langsung berhenti menangis.

Chanyeol yang mengunyah makanannya itu,langsung menatap Sehun terkejut atas ucapan yang Sehun lontarkan. Baekhyunpun sama,ia menambah lebar senyumnya ketika kata kata itu terucap.

"Hmm.. wae-yo,hyung?"

"A-a-ani." Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Taklama,Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang dari rumah hyungnya itu.

"Kha.."

"Ne,hyung."

"Sehunna.."

"Ne,eonnie?"

"illuwa.." Baekhyun merapihkan pakaian Sehun,memeluknya dan menepuk nepuk pundaknya.

"Jaga dirimu ya.. Kalau ada apa apa,kau bisa datang lagi kesini.. Dan jangan lupa bawa kekasihmu. Hahaha..."

"Ne,eonnie. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,ya.. Gamsahamnida.."

"Ne.."

"Annyeong.."

Sehun menyalakan mobilnya. Lalu, ia membuka kaca mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dengan malas,dan kemudian Baekhyun yang menggendong Dongyul di tangan kirinya menyikut perut Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya dengan tujuan agar Chanyeol tidak bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kerumah dan menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Huwaaa.. akhirnya anak itu pergi juga." ucap Chanyeol sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Yaak.. Chanyeol.. kau tidak boleh seperti itu,lagipula itukan adikmu."

"Ah,hanya saja aku lagi malas.. Karena hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengan dia."

"Oh,baiklah." ucap Baekhyun sambil menidurkan anaknya.

"Baekhyun-nie.. Aku bosan.." keluh Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja."

"Bersama Dongyul?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau ini gila ya?Dongyul ini masih bayi,Yeol. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi bagaimana?"

"Baek,kita pasti bisa melindunginya. Kau mau dia sehat,kan?Kita sebagai orangtuanya harus memberikan yang terbaik kepada dia,dengan mengajaknya pergi bersama sama,toh dia akan menghirup udara segar... dan juga dia akan merasakan indahnya hidup ini. Kalau dia selalu di ruang yang tertutup.. maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah eommanya yang cantik dan berkilau terkena sinar matahari..."

"Yaakk..." Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol pelan.

"Aak.. appo.. "

"Rasakan."

"Aak... aak.. Tuing..." Chanyeol mengelitiki perut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya dan mereka terus berlari larian mengitari rumahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya,Baekhyun menyerah.

"Yak,Baek. Uhuk!uhuk!uhuk! Kau.. uhuk!Mau melanjutkan.. uhuk! nya?"

"Hah... hah.. hah.. aku menyerah.. sudah ah,aku ingin mandi."

*30 menit kemudian*

"Yak,Chanyeol!Kau mau memakan permen dengan meminum air secara bersamaan?"

"Ah,ani. Aku sedang ingin melakukannya bersamaan saja. Ah tapi sepertinya kau sudah siap,nanti saja aku memakannya. Kajja.."

...

...

 _ ***writing a message***_

| _Lu,apa kau sedang sibuk?_

"Ahh.. terlalu biasa.."

| _Kau ada acara tidak hari ini?_

"Apalagi ini..."

...

"Huh?Sehun mengirimiku pesan?"

 **=Messages=**

 _Sehun: Aku bosan. Aku tunggu kau di lobby apartemenku._

"Aishh.. jinja.. Sehunnie. Apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan kekasihmu?Menyuruh nyuruh denganku yang bahkan lebih tua darinya?Aeuhh.. jinjaa.."

 **=Messages=**

 _Sehun: Cepat. Sekarang. Juga._

"Ne... ne... heuhh.."

...

...

"Ayo,kita turun."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya. Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak ada satupun yang berkunjung dan membeli kopi di kedai itu.

"Annyeong,Umin hyung."

"Oh!Chanyeol-ssi?Baekhyunnie?Ada apa?"

"Begini,Hyung. Kita ingin pergi,tetapi berdua saja. Apa kau tak masalah jika aku menitipkan anak kami denganmu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil bergeser ke kanan agar Xiumin bisa melihat anak Chanyeol yang sedang digendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Gwenchana.. Baek."

"Ommo!Kalian sudah punya anak rupanya... Hwaa... Lucu sekali.."

"Bagaimana,hyung?"

"Tentu. Tidak apa apa,lagipula kedaiku sedang sepi."

"Aigo.. Gamsahamnida.. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu,hyung."

"Ne..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki mobilnya lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Xiumin. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke suatu tempat tanpa memberi tahu kemana tujuannya itu.

Sesampainya disana,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya. Disana,terdapat banyak batu-batu nisan yang tertata dengan rapih.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya,namun Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju suatu batu nisan yang terpisah di antara batu-batu nisan lainnya. Dan sampailah mereka di batu nisan itu. Baekhyun terkejut,di batu nisan itu terpampang nama Ayah dari pujaan hatinya,Chanyeol.

Air-air di mata Chanyeol mulai membendung. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan air matanya itu yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

"Appa.. Igo.. Baekhyun-nie... cantik,bukan?Haha.. -

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar,memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tak terlihat lemah di mata Baekhyun. Tapi, nyatanya air mata tetap mengalirdan jatuh dari pipinya.

-Abeoji,kau baik-baik saja kan?Aigo... hiks.. eomma-ga.. belum juga menemuiku sampai sekarang... Mianhae,appa. Hiks.. _INI SEMUA SALAHKU... TAK SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI... HU.. HU... APPAA.. MIANN..._ "

Tangis Chanyeol semakin memuncak. Ya. Ini semua karena masa lalunya bersama keluarganya itu.

* * *

 _"Yak!Kenapa kau memberitahu orang-orang tentang kelicikanku ini?Hah?!Apa kau iri dengan hartaku?Iyakan?!"_

 _"Maaf. Tetapi sebaiknya anda bersikap jujur dalam bersaing di pekerjaan anda. Apakah enak menikmati uang hasil kebohonganmu?"_

 _"Yak!Beraninya kau!"_

 ** _*NGIUNG**NGIUNG*_**

 _"Appa. Gwaenchana?"_

 _"Ne,yeollie. Nan gwaenchana.."_

 _"Eomma,eodi-ga?"_

 _"Bukan urusanmu!Urus saja Appamu yang sudah ingin mati itu!Dasar tak berguna!"_

 _"Eomma!Eommaaaa!"_

* * *

" _INI SEMUA SALAHKU... HIKS..._ "

"Chanyeol-la.. sudah.. jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Ini bukan salahmu,tak ada yang salah. Biarkan rencana Tuhan yang berjalan,yeol. Kau jangan menangis seperti itu,Ayahmu akan semakin sakit jika kamu seperti ini..."

"Baek.. hiks.. ini semua salahku,Baek..."

"Ani. Ini bukan salahmu.."

Baekhyun terus menenangkan Chanyeol yang terus memukul dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian itu. Namun,dari jauh.. tampaklah sesosok namja yang sedang mengambil foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang di selubungi oleh kesedihan. Ia terus berdecih dan tersenyum jahat.

"Yak... Chanyeol. Bersabarlah. Masih banyak kejutan yang akan kuberikan padamu. Tapi.. Apa kau ingin menyerah saja?"

* * *

HAIIIII HAIIIII!CHAPTER 3 UDAH SELESAI NIH... duh capek ugha. Makasih yaaa udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff ini,tolong kasih kritik saran dong atau review juga bolehh...Maaf kalau ada kata kata yang salah dan typo typo. LANJUT NGGAKK GAISSS?!


	4. What should I do?

**TWO OF US**

 **.**

.

.

.

 _Main Cast: Chan Yeol & Byun Baekhyun_

.

.

.

 _Other Cast:Oh Sehun,Lu Han,Kai,Kyungsoo,and the others_

.

.

.

 _Rating:M(18+)_

.

.

.

 _Summary (summary ini berupa potongan-potongan kata dari ff ini) :_

 _"Selamat. Anak anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."/ "Aku menyayangimu,yeollie./"Tak bisakah kita lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada keluargamu?!"/"Mian,Baek. Aku tlah membuatmu seperti ini."/"Eomma,apa maksud dari kata kata mereka?"/"Kejadian yang sudah terjadi,tetap harus dibalas sebagaimana mestinya,Chan-yeol."_

.

 _._

 _._

 _Tanda ' ' merupakan kata batin suatu tokoh_

 _._

 _._

 **-Previous Chapter-**

" Baek.. hiks.. ini semua salahku,Baek..."

"Ani. Ini bukan salahmu.."

Baekhyun terus menenangkan Chanyeol yang terus memukul dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian itu. Namun,dari jauh.. tampaklah sesosok namja yang sedang mengambil foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang di selubungi oleh kesedihan. Ia terus berdecih dan tersenyum jahat.

"Yak... Chanyeol. Bersabarlah. Masih banyak kejutan yang akan kuberikan padamu..."

 _-CHAPTER 4-_

"Dulu... Ayahku sedang meeting dengan kliennya dari perusahaan lain. Ayahku ingin menunjukkan desain sebuah produk yang dibuatnya sendiri. Pada awalnya, orang itu berkata bahwa dia ingin meminjam desain itu lalu dipromosikan di negaranya. Namun,kebaikan Ayahku disalah gunakan olehnya,desain itu malah ia buat sebagai desain produknya-"

"Lalu?Apakah orang itu menggunakan desain Ayahmu untuk produknya?"

"Ya. Dia menggunakan desain itu lalu dijualnya barang barang hasil tiruannya itu di negaranya. Kemudian, Ayahku mulai pusing dengan hal itu. Kondisi Ayahku semakin hari semakin buruk,apalagi ketika Ayahku tahu bahwa produk si pencuri itu memenangkan sebuah penghargaan karena desainnya."

"Kenapa Ayahmu tidak segera menggugatnya,yeol?"

"Ayahku tetaplah Ayahku. Musibah sebesar apapun itu,ia tetap memilih jalan tanpa kekerasan.. Huh.. Begitulah,Baek."

"Aigooo.. Kau pasti sangat tertekan pada waktu itu."

"Hm. Apalagi.. sikap Ibuku yang tak terbayangkan di pikiranku."

"Wae-yo?"

"Melihat kondisi Ayahku yang semakin memburuk,selalu batuk-batuk,semangat kerjanya berkurang,dan.. penghasilan yang kurang mencukupi.. Ibuku memilih untuk meninggalkan Ayahku."

"Se-sekarang.. Appamu masih ada?"

"Tidak. Ayahku meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Dulu.. Ayahku sering sekali merokok.. Karena terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan."

"Apa... Sehun tahu soal ini?"

"Ani. Sehun masih bayi pada waktu itu dan sampai sekarang.. Aku hanya memberitahunya bahwa Appa dan Eomma telah meninggal."

"Huhh.. Yeol.. Kau sangat kuat untuk menerima semua ini,aku sangat beruntung memiliki suami sepertimu..."

"Ani-yo.. Baek. Aku yang beruntung memiliki istri yang menerima aku apa adanya. Saranghae,Baekhyunnie."

"Hm. Na do."

"Geurae. Sekarang.. kita akan menjemput Dongyul,kan?"

"Neee..."

...

...

 **=Messages=**

 _ **Luhan: Sehun. Kau dimana?Maaf,aku telat.**_

Luhan terus mengirim pesan pada Sehun,namun Sehun tak kunjung membalasnya.

"Eoddie-yo?Huh?Tak ada disini kok. Hmm... Apa aku harus pergi ke kamarnya?"

...

 _*TENGNONG*_

 _*NGEEEEK*_

"Sehunnie.."

"Mwo?"

"Mwo?Apa kita tidak jadi pergi?"

"Ani. Siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Kau sendiri,bukan?Igoo... igo..."

 **=Messages=**

 _ **Sehun: Aku bosan. Aku tunggu kau di lobby apartemenku.**_

"N-n-ne,benar itu aku yang mengirimnya. Wae?"

"Kita ingin pergi,kan?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku malas menunggumu terlalu lama seperti tadi."

"Mian... Hunnie."

"Apa kau tak tahu rasanya dilihat oleh satpam dengan tatapan curiga?Aku mengirim pesan padamu pada jam 14.00 Lu.. tapi kau baru datang jam 16.00 tadi. Apa kau gila?!"

Luhan sangat kaget dengan bentakan Sehun itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Sehun menunggu lama. Wajah Luhan mulai murung.. air matanya sudah siap untuk menetes.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang mukamu seperti itu!Karena aku juga tak akan peduli." ucap Sehun dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal,Sehun. Tapi.. Aku juga mempunyai alasan mengapa aku datang terlambat.."

"Mwo?" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Se-sebenarnya.. Aku... terlambat karena aku membuatkan makanan untukmu. Ini buktinya." Luhan menunjukkan telunjuknya yang tergores pisau,menyebabkan luka di jemari cantiknya itu.

"Mwo?Jinja-yo?"

"Ne,hunnie."

"Lu... Mianhae." Sehun langsung mendekap tubuh Luhan di pelukannya.

"Arraseo.. Hunnie.. Aku tahu kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu,maafkan aku karena sudah membuat mu menunggu lama.."

"Hm.. Luhannie?"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo kita pergi.."

"Keman-"

"Kajja.."

"Ommo!Sehun!Yakk!Jangan menggendong ku seperti inii!"

"Hehehe... Aku tak peduli.."

"Yaaakk!"

...

"Hunnie. Apa kau tidak akan memakan makanan buatan ku itu?"

"Hmm.. Ani."

"Jinja?"

"Haha.. Aku bercanda.. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang menyetir jadi tidak bisa memakannya menggunakan tangan ku."

"Lalu?Aku harus menyuapi mu,begitu?"

"Tentu."

"Huh... Dasar anak kecil."

"Terserahmu,hyung.. Kau mau memanggil aku apa asalkan aku dapat merasakan sentuhan jemari jemari cantikmu itu menyentuh bibirku.."

"Yaakk!Shirreo.."

"Aku bercanda,Lu.. Cepat.. Cacing di perutku sudah kehabisan suara.."

"Ne.. nee.."

Luhan menyuapi Sehun makanan yang sudah Luhan buat tadi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Walaupun Luhan tampak tidak mau melakukannya,namun beda cerita dengan kemauan hatinya.

"Emm.. Kenapa ini sangat e- Ani. Rasanya biasa saja,kurang garam. Sangat hambar aku tidak suka."

"Haha,jangan membohongi lidahmu yang merasakannya Sehun.."

"Hehe.. Iya,rasanya enak."

Sehun menghabiskan makanan yang Luhan sudah buat itu. Luhan sudah agak lama duduk di dalam mobil namun Luhan belum tahu kemana arah tujuan tempat Sehun ingin mengajaknya.

"Sehunnie.. Kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja. Hmm... ini kan rumah.. Iya. Benar yang ini."

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun dari mobil. Ia membukakan pintu mobil yang berada di sisi Luhan dan menarik tangannya.

"Sehun-naa... Ini rumah sia-"

"Annyeong,Eonnie.."

"Ommo!Sehun.. Dan kau?"

"Oh.. Dia adalah Lu Han,temanku."

"Baiklah,Ayo masuk.."

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki rumah hyung dari Sehun itu. Luhan yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi rumah itu menatap di setiap sudut dan sisi rumah yang Chanyeol desain sedemikian indahnya.

"Huwa.. Hunnie rumah ini bagus sekali."

"Eonnie. Dimana,hyung?"

"Ah,dia sedang keluar sebentar. Katanya sih ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Dongyul."

"Oh,seperti itu."

"Sehun.. Lihat lukisannya,indah bukan?Huwa.."

"Apa Dongyul ada dirumah,Eonnie?"

"Ne.. Dia ada di kamar sedang tidur. Kenapa?Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Oho."

"Masuk saja ke kamar di sebelah sana.."

"Ne.. Eonnie."

Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya,Ia berjalan menuju kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi duduk manisnya itu.

"Se-sehun.."

"Sudah.. Biarkan saja.. Kita berbincang bincang saja disini.."

"Ehehe.. Iya.." ucap Luhan sambil duduk kembali dengan perlahan.

"Kamu ini.. Temannya Sehun?"

"N-ne.. Eo-nnie."

"Oh.. Hmm tapi.. Apa kamu tidak salah?"

"Ne,Eonnie?"

"Kamu terlihat seperti pasangan dengan Sehun,apalagi ketika Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untukmu.. Sangat terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia menaruh perasaan denganmu,Luhan."

"Ah itu.."

"Kau saling menyukai bukan?Kalian adalah sepasang kekasih kan?Iyakan?Lagi pula.. Kalian terlihat cocok kok. Sehun yang berbadan besar dan tinggi dapat melindungimu yang berbadan kecil dan lebih pendek darinya.."

"Ah ne.."

"Sudahlah Luhan.. Kau tidak usah malu malu seperti itu.. Masalah laki laki yang menyukai sejenisnya itu sudah biasa di negara kita ini. Dan,lagipula.. kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang namja. Matamu,tanganmu,dan tubuhmu yang cantik itu sudah cukup menutupi identitasmu yang sebenarnya,Haha.."

"Tapi Eonnie.. Apa Sehun adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk ku?"

"Kenapa tidak?Dia baik,tampan,dan humoris.. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan namja seperti Sehun. Dia.."

"Eonnie."

"Ommo.. Sehun!Kau sudah menemui Dongyul?Sedang apa dia?"

"Ah dia sedang tidur dengan jari jarinya yang kecil mungil itu,Aku tak tega membangunkannya."

"Haha.. Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Su-"

"Belum,Eonnie..."

"Jinja?Aigo.. Ayo kita makan.."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dan Sehun menuju meja makan. Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang masih kenyang.

"Hwaaa... Eonnie... Jinja.."

"O-ommo. Eonnie?Ini semua masakanmu?"tanya Luhan terkejut ketika melihat semua masakan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Hm." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum.

Mereka mengambil makanan yang diracik sendiri oleh Baekhyun. Namun, tangan Luhan sulit untuk menggapai makanan di dekat Sehun.

"Igo..."ucap Sehun mengambilkan makanan tersebut untuk kekasihnya,tetapi Luhan hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun lalu memakan makanannya tersebut.

"Makan lah sayur agar tubuhmu tetap sehat." ucap Sehun lagi,dengan menaruh sayuran di piring Luhan.

"Aigo.. Luhannie.. Kau sangat beruntung memilikinya." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Eheh iya.. Eonnie."

...

...

 _"Annyeong.. Uhuk!uhuk!uhuk!Dok.. uhuk!"_

"Annyeong.. silahkan duduk."

"Ne.."

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ssi?Apakah rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang?"

 _"Ah.. itu.. Uhuk!uhuk!itu... Uhuk!uhuk!"_

"Channyeol-ssi.. Kau tidak meminum obatmu bukan?"

"Ah.. Mian.."

"Lain kali kau harus meminum obat itu sesuai jadwalnya,Ne?"

"Ne.."

Dokter itu sedang menulis obat obat yang diperlukan untuk Chanyeol,namun Chanyeol langsung menanyakan hal yang membuatnya cemas akhir-akhir ini.

"Dok."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan kemarin?"

"Ah.. itu... Begini Chanyeol. Kau...-

-mengidap penyakit TBC. Tulang mu yang mengeropos akibat kurangnya kalsium dan karbohidrat yang kau konsumsi."

"Ne?"

"Penyakit ini bisa saja hilang jika kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

"Mwo?Berhenti dari pekerjaanku?Dok.. Tidak bisakah kau membayangkan betapa menderitanya istriku nanti jika aku tidak menghasilkan uang dan menafkahinya?Tolonglah mengerti sedikit,Dok.. Apa tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakitku ini?"

"Mian,Chanyeol. Jikapun ada,aku pasti sudah memberikannya kepadamu dari awal. Kau juga tidak boleh lupa meminum obatmu. Itu sudah kewajibanmu untuk mengonsumsi setiap harinya,karena obat itu akan memperlambat keroposnya tulangmu."

Chanyeol sangat gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa,ia pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Entah jalan mana yang harus ia pilih,untuk kebaikannya dan masa depannya.. atau nasib keluarganya kelak. Tetapi.. pada akhirnya ia mengambil suatu keputusan.

"Dok. Aku akan mengambil cuti,namun tidak berhenti sepenuhnya dari pekerjaanku. Aku masih memikirkan keluargaku."

"Tapi Chanyeol,kau akan terus menderita kesakitan dengan mengeroposnya tulangmu itu. Kau harus menghentikan aktifitas-aktifitas yang memerlukan kekuatan lebih dari kemampuanmu. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini,Chanyeol.. Hanya kemungkinan kecil kau akan bisa tetap bertahan hidup."

"Mianhae,Dok. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku nanti,asalkan keluargaku tidak ikut merasakannya sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kalau memang itu keputusanmu,aku akan mengikutinya saja."

Dokter itu memberikan file file yang berupa rontgen dari tulang-tulang Chanyeol,dan Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju kantornya untuk menaruh file file tersebut di tempat yang aman lalu kembali ke rumahnya.

...

...

"Eonnie.. Kita pulang dulu,ne?Terimakasih atas makananmu yang sangat enak itu.."

"Hehehe.. Ne.. Sehunnie."

"Eonnie,Gamshahamnida.."

"Ne.. Luhan.. Hati hati di jalan ya.."

"Ne.."

Luhan dan Sehun meninggalkan rumah itu dan melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie."

"Mwo?"

"Tadi itu.. rumah hyungmu?"

"Ne,wae-yo?"

"Ani. Desain dari setiap bahan yang ada di rumahnya sangatlah indah."

"Tentu. Hyungku sangat pandai mendesain sebuah rumah,karena memang itu adalah hobi dan profesinya."

"Jinja?Huh... Enak sekali Eonnie Baekhyun yang menjadi pasangannya. Sudah pintar.. tampan... tinggi.. tubuh yang sangat idaman.. Huwa.."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?Memang kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Haha.. Tadi Eonnie melihatkan foto hyungmu kepadaku."

"Oh. Lagi pula... memang kau tak puas dengan apa yang ada denganku?Ah,iya. Aku tahu.. aku memang bodoh,anak kecil yang tidak tau sopan santun,merepotkan,dan tidak tampan. Aku tahu tak ada yang dapat kau banggakan dariku,bukan begitu?"

"Ani. Ada satu hal yang aku banggakan darimu."

"Mwo?"

"Hatimu,Sehun."

"Kau memang tidak seperti hyungmu yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat jauh berbeda darimu.. Tetapi.. kau menggunakan hatimu seutuhnya untuk mencintaiku,menerima kekuranganku apa adanya.. dan tulus mencintaiku tanpa berharap lebih sedikitpun denganku. Dan.. aku sangat bangga dengan itu."

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua itu?Lagipula belum ada bukti yang kuat yang membuktikan bahwa aku seperti yang kau katakan itu."

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Kau sudah membuktikannya Sehun. Kau sudah membuktikannya dengan hal-hal yang membuatku senang dan tambah mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau melihat kesungguhanku mengatakan ini semua?"

Sehun menoleh sebentar ke tatapan Luhan lalu kembali menyetir.

"Ne,Lu.. Aku melihatnya." jawab Sehun sambil menepi dan berhenti ke tepi jalan.

"Aku sangat melihatnya. Dengan hatiku.."

 _"Eumm.. Sehunnn... euummm..."_ Sehun mencium Luhan dengan ganas,mengeluarkan segala gairah yang ia rasakan setelah berminggu-minggu mereka tidak melakukannya.

Luhan membalas ciuman ganas sang kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman penuh cinta dan kelembutan di dalamnya.

Sehun yang melihat sikap Luhan itu menghentikan ciumannya namun tetap dengan bibirnya yang menyatu dengan bibir tipis dan menggoda itu. Luhan menghiraukan Sehun yang berhenti menciumnya itu dan tetap mencium Sehun dengan penuh cinta.

 _"Biarkan.. Eummm.. Biarkan kita merasakannya.. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kenikmatan ini.. Euumm.. Tanpa tergesah gesah seperti anjing yang kelaparan.."_

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung melanjutkan ciumannya dengan kelembutan bukan dengan hawa nafsu.

 _"Eummmh... Lu... Saranghae-yo.."_

"Hm."

...

...

"Dongyul-laa... Baekhyunniee..."

"Neeeee..."

"Hwa... Annyeonggg..."sapa Chanyeol kepada istri yang sedang menidurkan anaknya itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Sssst.."

"Ah,mian.."ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berbisik dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa itu,Yeol?"tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah bungkusan yang dibawa suaminya itu.

"Ah,ini... Sampah.. tadi aku lupa membuangnya. Hehe.."

"Ohh.. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Kau?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah,kalau begitu. Aku ingin istirahat dulu,Baek.."

"Ne..."

Chanyeol tertidur. Disusul oleh Baekhyun yang tidur setelah menidurkan Dongyul.

Paginya..

"Chanyeol... Bangun.."

"Mmmm..."

"Bangun... Sudah siang.. Apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Hmmm... Aniii... Aku... cuti hari ini..."

Mendengar bahwa Chanyeol cuti pada hari ini,ia langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Huwa... Aak aak.. Mmmm... Hm?Wangi apa ini?"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena mencium aroma masakan istrinya yang lezat itu. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dengan mata yang berusaha melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Yeollie..."

"Mmm... Ne.. Ommo!Kau membuat ini semua untukku,Baek?"

"Hm,Ne.."

"Aigoo... Sungguh istri yang sangat amat baik.."

"Makanlah.."

"Aku ingin memakannya,tapi.. Aku.. ingin kau menyuapiku."

"Yaaak... Ingat usiamu. Kau ini sudah tua tahu."

"Jinja?Yasudah.. Aku tak akan memakannya.."

"Nee... ne.. Igo.."

"Aaaaaa... Mmmm nyam nyam nyam.. Enak sekali.. "

"Cepatlah,Aku ingin mencuci dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lainnya,Chan-Yeol."

"Ne... Eomma.. Hahaha.."

"Aish jinja.."

...

...

"Apakah disini?Ani.. Bukan disini.. Disini?Ah bukan.. Apa kau menemukannya di laci itu?"

"Ani-yo. Tidak ada apa-apa disini."

"Ah!Dimana sih surat itu?!"

 _*SREEEEK**SREEEEK*_

"Eodie,eodiie.. Hah.. Ayo kita lihat dan membakar surat pengajuan tak bergu-

 _ ***BRUK***_

-Huh?Haha. Igo mwo-ya?Sebuah rontgen.. Dan.. Mwo?Kau mengidap penyakit TBC?Haha.. Bagus. Dengan begitu.. Kau akan semakin dekat dengan kematianmu,Chan-Yeol."

* * *

 **Annyeonggg... Maaf yaaa lama banget update chapter ke 4 ini,soalnya aku lagi belajar terus nihhh *asix* Btw... Makasih yaa buat viewers dan reviewnyaaaa. Hope you like it aja deh haha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut?**


	5. Who are you?

**TWO OF US**

M _ain Cast: Chan Yeol & Byun Baekhyun_

.

.

 _Other Cast:Oh Sehun,Lu Han,Kai,Kyungsoo,and the others_

.

.

 _Rating:M(18+)_

.

.

 _Summary (summary ini berupa potongan-potongan kata dari ff ini) :_

 _"Selamat. Anak anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."/ "Aku menyayangimu,yeollie./"Tak bisakah kita lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada keluargamu?!"/"Mian,Baek. Aku tlah membuatmu seperti ini."/"Eomma,apa maksud dari kata kata mereka?"/"Kejadian yang sudah terjadi,tetap harus dibalas sebagaimana mestinya,Chan-yeol."_

.

 _._

.

 _._

.

 _Tanda ' ' merupakan kata batin suatu tokoh_

 _._

 _._

 _Haihai!Mau nyaranin aja karena di chapter ini banyak adegan maturenya.. Pake backgroundnya yang dark aja biar lebih dapet feel-nya *eh? Caranya.. klik tiga titik vertikal yang ada di pojok kanan atas,terus.. klik background dan pilih 'dark'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Previous Chapter-**

"Ah!Dimana sih surat itu?!"

 _*SREEEEK**SREEEEK*_

"Eodie,eodiie.. Hah.. Ayo kita lihat dan membakar surat pengajuan tak bergu-

 ***BRUK***

-Huh?Haha. Igo mwo-ya?Sebuah rontgen.. Dan.. Mwo?Kau mengidap penyakit TBC?Haha.. Bagus. Dengan begitu.. Kau akan semakin dekat dengan kematianmu,Chan-Yeol."

 _-CHAPTER 5-_

Sinar matahari memasuki celah jendela ruang itu. Ruang dimana Chanyeol menghabiskan setengah harinya di tempat tersebut. Tumpukan file yang berantakan membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Padahal setahu dia, asistennya selalu merapikan dokumen dokumen berharganya setiap hari. Chanyeol tetap duduk di kursi kerjanya itu sambil memutar-mutar bolpoinnya dan berfikir. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ya. Itu adalah suara pintu ruang kerjanya yang dibuka oleh asistennya.

"Permisi,Tu-"

"Duduk."

"Ne?"

"Aku bilang duduk."suruh Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit ditekankan.

"Eoddie-"

 **"Duduk saja di kursi yang terletak di depanku!"**

"Ah,ne.."jawab asisten itu dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol,atasannya.

"Apa kau kerja kemarin?"

"Ne,Chanyeol-ssi."

 **" 'Ne' kau bilang?Kau tahu tidak kedudukanmu disini itu apa?"**

"Aku tahu,Tuan." sahut asisten itu sambil menunduk.

 **"Apa?"**

"Sebagai asistenmu,Tuan Park." jawabnya tetap dengan posisi menunduk.

 **"Kau bisa melihat tidak?"**

"Bisa,Tuan."

"Kalau begitu,coba kau lihat mejaku.. "

Asisten Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi dan melihat ke meja atasannya tersebut. Ia cukup kaget karena meja itu terlihat sangat tak tertata dan terdapat banyak kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan. Ia cukup bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada malam hari tadi,karena setahu dia.. Dia sudah bekerja dan membereskan semuanya pada hari kemarin.

 **"Apa ini pantas?Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan bekerja?"**

"Ah,itu.. "

 **"Jawab!"**

"Mian,Tuan. Tetapi aku bersumpah kalau aku sudah bekerja dan membereskannya kemarin."

 **"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika sekarang keadaan malah mengatakan sebaliknya?"**

"Maafkan aku Tuan."

 **"Kau tahu tidak kalau file-file ini sangat berharga?Mengapa kau sangat teledor dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri!Bagaimana jika seseorang mengambil berkas berkas ini,Hah?!"**

" Ma-maaf.. Tuan.. Aku tahu aku salah.. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bukan aku yang melakukannya,dan aku sudah membereskan mejamu kemarin.."

"Sudah. Cukup. Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar,aku perlu menenangkan diriku."

Asisten Chanyeol itupun keluar dari ruangannya. Chanyeol melipatkan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di keningnya.

"Ah.. Appa.. Kau dimana,sekarang?Aku membutuhkanmu,Appa. Aku merindukanmu,merindukan saat-saat dimana kita saling bercanda dan bergurau bersama-sama.. Aku rindu saat dimana kau yang selalu memberiku permen disaatku menangis.. Aku rindu disaat Appa dan Eomma memamerkan kemesraan kalian di depanku.. Aku rindu-"

 ** _*TIRIRIRIRING**TIRIRIRIRING*_**

 _"Annyeongg,Chan-Yeol.."_

"Ah,Annyeong Baekhyunnie.. hiks.. hiks.."jawab Chanyeol sambil sesekali menarik ingusnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendengarnya.

 _"Halo?Chanyeol?No gwaenchana?"_

"Hm. Nan Gwaenchana.. hiks.. Baek.."

 _"Apa kau menangis?"_

"Ani,aku tidak menangis."

 _"Hei!Kalau kau sedang ada masalah,ceritakanlah kepadaku.. Walau mungkin aku tidak selalu bisa memberi solusi yang tepat,tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu,Yeol.."_

"Begini,Baek.. Ketika aku datang ke ruangan ku.. Aku mendapati mejaku yang sudah berantakan dan file-file yang berjatuhan di lantai. Aku takut,ada seseorang yang mungkin berniat jahat dan mengambil berkas berkas berharga itu."

 _"Apa kau sudah menanyakannya pada asistenmu?"_

"Sudah. Dan dia berkata kalau dia sudah membereskannya kemarin.."

 _"Apa kau langsung memarahinya?"_

"Ne,Baek. Aku menyuruhnya untuk keluar tadi karena aku sudah muak dengannya."

 _"Yeol.. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepadanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga,kau tidak memiliki bukti bukan?Bisa saja kalau apa yang dikatakannya memang benar dan dia tak bersalah."_

"Ah,ne.. Baek. Maaf aku sudah terlanjur terbawa emosi."

 _"Lalu,apa kau sudah memakan bekalmu?"_

"Belum.."

 _"Makanlah segera,jaga kesehatanmu agar tetap bisa bekerja dan memenuhi kebutuhan Dong-yul."_

"Ne.. aku akan memakannya nanti. Baek,apa yang sedang dilakukan bayi kita?"

 _"Dongyul?Ah,dia.. Dia sedang tertidur. Dan aku mulai merasa kesepian lagi.."_

"Haha,tunggu aku sayang.. Aku sedang bekerja untuk masa depanmu dan anak kita. Aku ingin sekali melihat Dongyul ketika sudah besar nanti.. Membelikannya mobil untuk ia berangkat ke sekolahnya,membuatkan kamar khusus untuk ia tidur,menemaninya dan selalu berada di sisinya. Ah rasanya aku ingin mempercepat waktu saja.."

 _"Yaak.. Chanyeol.. Kau takperlu sampai membelikan mobil ataupun menyediakan kamar untuknya seperti itu.. Seperti ini saja kita sudah bahagia dan aku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup."_

"Bukan begitu sayang,aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih untuknya. Karena aku tahu.. hidupku tidaklah selalu bersama menemani kalian. Pasti akan ada saatnya dimana aku hanya dapat memandangimu dari suatu tempat yang letaknya saaaangat jauh.. Sangat jauh dari keberadaan kalian. Bukankah begitu?"

 _"Hush. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Sudah,lebih baik kau kembali bekerja dan makan bekalmu,ne?"_

"Ne,Baekhyunnie.."

 _"Annyeongg,Chanyeol.."_

"Annyeong.."

...

...

"Silahkan,mau pesan apa?"

"Ah,aku pesan bubble tea rasa chocolate. Kau,Lu?"

"Aku.. Mm... Vanilla saja."

"Baik. Dua bubble tea dengan rasa vanilla dan chocolate. Silahkan tunggu di meja sana nanti pesanannya akan diantar.."

"Ne.."jawab keduanya.

Sehun menuntun Luhan dengan menarik tangannya dan berjalan ke arah meja tempat untuk mereka menunggu sampai pesanannya datang.

"Lu.. "panggil Sehun kepada Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan menoleh ke belakang meja dimana mereka duduk.

"Coba lihat pasangan itu.."

"Hmm?Dimana?"

"Itu.. Di belakang meja kita.." ucapnya sambil memutar matanya untuk memberi tahu Luhan letak meja pasangan itu berada.

Luhan mengikuti arah kemana mata Sehun bergerak. Ia menemukan apa yang Sehun bicarakan dari tadi. Ya. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

 _"Eh,itu.. ada sesuatu di mulutmu."_

 _"Sesuatu?Hm.. Disini?"_

 _"Bukan.. Disitu.. Sini aku bersihkan."_

 _"Ekhem."_

 _"Eh,ini.. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."_

 _"Cukup. Aku sudah muak denganmu."_

 _"Yaak!Jangan pergi!"_

...

"Permisi."

"Ah,iya.."

"Ini pesanannya.."

"Ne.. Gamshahamnida.."

Luhan dan Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Haah..."

"Lu."

"Ya?"

"Sepasang kekasih tadi itu lucu ya.."

"Lucu apanya?"

"Lucu saja.. Mereka bertengkar hanya karena sebuah 'kesalahpahaman'. Sungguh seperti anak kecil.."

"Yak Sehun!Kalau mereka anak kecil,lalu kau ini apa?"

"Orang dewasa?"

"Remaja?"

"Kau itu sama saja seperti mereka tahu."

"Ani."

"Iya,itu kau."

"Iyaiya.. Tapi.. Aku lebih kepada remaja yang sudah dewasa dan mandiri."

"Mandiri kau bilang?Mandiri?Kau saja melaundrykan bajumu,bukan kau yang mencucinya sendiri."

"Yak. Itukan karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal dan kegiatanku di sekolah."

"Cih.. Kau saja tidak mengikuti semua kegiatan di sekolahmu."

"Kau tidak tahu,Lu?Aku ini mengikuti kegiatan kegiatan yang membuatku berkeringat tahu."

"Iya. Berkeringat karena melihat bokong yeoja yeoja di sekolahmu yang sedang latihan modern dance. Iya kan?"

"Hehe.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudahlah,diam."ucap Luhan sambil menatap ke luar kaca jendela mobil Sehun.

Suasana mulai hening. Ya. Seperti biasa, rasa sensitif Luhan kambuh. Luhan terdiam dan merenung atas perkataan Sehun tadi. Terlebih Sehun,ia terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Iya tahu Luhan sedang kesal terhadap dirinya. Tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu kepada 'lelakinya' itu. Namun,Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Aku memang tak secantik wanita wanita yang ada di sekolahmu. Aku tahu,aku memang tak mempunyai bokong seindah milik mereka. Aku tahu aku tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan mereka!Aku tahu.. Sehun.. hiks.. Aku tahu.. "

"Lu.."

"Cukup. Berhenti. Turunkan aku disini."

"Tapi,Lu.."

"Sekarang!Hiks.."

Sehun pasrah. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan lagi selain mengalah. Ya. Sehun tahu sifat Luhan yang kekanak kanakan itu.. walaupun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan usianya.

Sehun mengelak dan tak berhenti menginjak gas mobilnya itu. Ia mencoba membetulkan sikap Luhan agar menjadi dewasa.

"Sehun.. turunkan aku!Turunkan aku... hiks.. hiks.." tangis Luhan sambil memukul mukul pundak Sehun dengan kepal-an tangannya.

"Ani. Nanshirreo."

"Wae?wae?wae?!hiks.. hiks.."

"Hentikan dulu tangisanmu itu."

"Hentikan katamu?Kau tidak tahu rasanya?Iya?Sakit Sehun.. sakiitttt.. hiks.."

Sehun tak memperdulikan kata Luhan. Ia malah menginjak pedal gas nya semakin kencang,yang membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak spontan.

"OMMOOOO!BERHENTI!AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENANGIS SEHUN.. AKU BERJANJI!"

Mendengar perkataan Luhan itu,Sehun melepas pedal gas dari injakan kakinya namun tetap dengan pandangan ke depan. Bukan ke Luhan.

"Hahh... hah... Sehun. Wae?"

"Kau ini sudah dewasa. Lebih dewasa dari ku tepatnya. Jangan lah bertindak seakan akan kau adalah bayi yang baru terlahir. Masalah sekecil itu saja kau sudah bertindak layaknya masalah besar yang kita alami. Bokong-bokong wanita di sekolahku memang indah.. Tapi tak seindah bokongmu."

Luhan diam.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Mianhae.."

"Hm."

"Kau marah?"

"Ani-yo."

"Huh.. Baiklah."

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan nya dengan Sehun ketika sudah sampai di rumahnya. Layaknya sang kekasih yang ingin berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Hunnie.. Annyeong.."pamit Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun. Namun,Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi tetapi kali ini tanpa suara.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti. Luhan pun sedikit bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Lu.. Mianhae.."

"Gwaenchana.. Hunnie.." ucapnya dengan senyuman dan tepukan di bahu Sehun.

"Kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu. Ne?"

Luhan mengeluarkan kakinya satu persatu dari mobil Sehun. Ketika Luhan ingin bangkit berdiri,Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan dan menariknya sampai-sampai Luhan duduk kembali di mobil itu.

"Sehun?"

"Lu.. Aku mohon.. temani aku.."

"Kemana?"

"Apartemenku.."

"Biasanya juga kau sendirian di sana. Wae-yo?"

"Aku berjanji akan menceritakan padamu di apartemenku nanti... Tapi aku mohon.. temani aku.."

Luhan terdiam sejenak,menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Geurrae."

"Ji-jin-jinja-yo?!"

"Hm."

"Hwah..."

...

...

"Baekhyunn... Baekhyun?"

"NEEEEE CHAGIII-YAA..."

"Woo.. woo.. Tak usah berlari-lari di tangga seperti itu,Baekhyun.. Nanti kau terluka.."

"Hehehe.. Aku merindukanmu.."

"Mwo?"

"Apa?Mwo?"

"Na do." Chanyeol memeluk istrinya yang sedang memakai piyama yang sangat tipis dan tanpa memakai bra atau apapun di dalamnya,sehingga Chanyeol bisa merasakan payudara Baekhyun yang kenyal dan mungil itu.

 _"Baek- Baekhyun-ahh.. "_ Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Tentu. Dengan suara beratnya,yang tergabung antara rasa lelah sehabis ia bekerja dan rasa lelah membutuhkan pelayanan lebih dari sang istri.

"Hm,Ne?"

"Igo..."

"Chanyeol?Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menarik tali piyama Baekhyun yang terikat di perutnya.

 _"Baekhhh... Ayolah.."_ tetap dengan suara beratnya.

"Shirreo.. Ada Dong-yul di a-"

 _"Eummhhh.. "_ Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Ia menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dan berjalan pelan menuju tembok.

Ciuman mereka semakin ganas,lidah yang saling bertemu bermain dan bergerak lincah memutar-mutarkan dirinya.

 _"Eummhh.. Aah... ssh.. Chanyeol-la.. Berhenti."_

"Hm?" Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di sebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang berada di hadapan dada Chanyeol itu,tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang ada untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain di ranjang bersama Chanyeol.

"Dongyul.. Ada di atas.. Lain kali saja."

Baekhyun baru saja ingin beranjak ke atas,namun Chanyeol menahan dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah itu terhempas menuju tembok tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda sambil memainkan puting Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

 _"Aah... Eumhhh... ssh.. Akuhh.. Yakinnn... Aaahh..."_

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya seperti itu,Baek-hyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan usilnya.

 _"Chanyeol... Aah.. Ituuhh... Gelihh.. ssh..."_

Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang mereka yang berada di lantai bawah. Ia melempar pelan Baekhyun ke ranjangnya dan bergerak cepat menelanjangi dirinya.

 _"Chanyeol-laahh.. Eumh... ssh.."_

Chanyeol terus dan terus menciumi tubuh Baekhyun. Ia juga membantu Baekhyun untuk membuka busananya.

Disaat tubuh Baekhyun sudah sangatlah polos,tak ada apapun yang dikenakannya.. Nampaklah disitu vagina Baekhyun yang sudah merah berkedut-kedut lapar akan tusukan suami dari majikannya. *suami?majikan?lupakan.* Tangan Chanyeol mulai haus akan vagina Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kehormatan Baekhyun itu dengan sebuah elusan yang pelan. Ia memainkan lubang Baekhyun yang sudah basah dan lengket penuh dengan cairan kental.

 _"Yeollieh.. Eungghh... Eummhh... Terushh.. Aahh.."_

Chanyeol berhenti dengan aktivitasnya itu. Baekhyun sangatlah kesal dimana ia belum merasakan kenikmatan klimaksnya tetapi Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Mwo?Aku belum mencapai klimaks ku,Yeol."

"Aku mohon.. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan spermaku yang sudah ingin keluar dari tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk,langsung mengambil sikap. Ia mengocok penis Chanyeol yang besar itu dan penuh dengan urat yang menonjol.

 _"Baek... ssh... Lebihh.. Cepathh... Lagihhh.. Eummh..."_

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

 _"Iyaah... Baek... ssh... Inihh.. Nikmathhh... Hah.. hah..."_ Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya dengan sangat cepat,spermanya menyembur dada Baekhyun. Ia langsung terkulai lemas di dalam kenikmatan. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang,ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol bangkit dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan mulutnya yang terbuka imut dan lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya,dan ia segera membereskan kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya.

 ** _*TIRIRIRIING**TIRIRIRIING*_**

"Emm... Nugu-yaa..."

"Euh?Bukan hanpdhoneku. Hm.. Ah handphone Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Ah aku masih lelah... "

 _*CEKLEK*_

Keluarlah Chanyeol dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang menggesek gesek rambut dengan handuknya.

"Chanyeol.. Handphone berbunyi dari tadi. Siapa sih itu?Tidak tahu saja kalau aku sedang tidur.. Huah.. Nyamnyam.."

"Huh?"

 _ **=Messages=**_

 _ ***noname*: "Yak,Chanyeol. Apa kau masih ingat aku?Haha. Kita pernah mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat. Teman?Ah ani. Sahabat?Ya,sahabat. Apa kabar denganmu?Apa baik-baik saja?atau malah mengidap suatu penyakit?Ah iya. Jika kau lupa denganku,tidak apa-apa mungkin kemampuan ingatanmu mulai hancur dengan kenangan-kenangan yang menyakitkan. Bukan begitu?Haha,tenang Chanyeol. Aku akan menemuimu segera."**_

* * *

 _HEYHEYYY!Gimana chapter ini?Serukah?Jayuskah?atau.. gokil?Ah lupakan. Aku masih bingung ini mau buat cerita ini happy ending atau sad ending ya?Hmm.. Oh iya. Makasih yaa udah meluangkan waktu kalian buat baca ff aku.. Makasih juga buat reviewers setiaa... Hah?Setia?Hahaha.. Jangan lupa kasih review ya!Kritik saran juga boleh kok!Eh aku sengaja loh update chapter ini di malem minggu. Karena aku tau kalian pasti gabut karena gak ngapa-ngapainkan di malem minggu?iyakan?! Jomblo yaaa... Haha.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tbc or not?_**


	6. Sorry

_TWO OF US_

.

.

.

 _Main Cast: Chan Yeol & Byun Baekhyun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Other Cast:Oh Sehun,Lu Han,Kai,Kyungsoo,and the others_

 _._

 _._

.

 _Rating:M(18+)_

.

.

 _Summary (summary ini berupa potongan-potongan kata dari ff ini) :_

.

.

 _"Selamat. Anak anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."/ "Aku menyayangimu,yeollie./"Tak bisakah kita lupakan saja semua masalah yang terjadi pada keluargamu?!"/"Mian,Baek. Aku tlah membuatmu seperti ini."/"Eomma,apa maksud dari kata kata mereka?"/"Kejadian yang sudah terjadi,tetap harus dibalas sebagaimana mestinya,Chan-yeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _Tanda ' ' merupakan kata batin suatu tokoh_

 _._

 _._

 _Haihai!Mau nyaranin aja karena di chapter ini banyak adegan maturenya.. Pake backgroundnya yang dark aja biar lebih dapet feelnya *eh? Caranya.. klik tiga titik vertikal yang ada di pojok kanan atas,terus.. klik background dan pilih 'dark'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Previous Chapter-**

 ** _*TIRIRIRIING**TIRIRIRIING*_**

"Emm... Nugu-yaa..."

"Euh?Bukan hanpdhoneku. Hm.. Ah handphone Chanyeol yang berbunyi. Ah aku masih lelah... "

 _*CEKLEK*_

Keluarlah Chanyeol dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang menggesek gesek rambut dengan handuknya.

"Chanyeol.. Handphonemu berbunyi dari tadi. Siapa sih itu?Tidak tahu saja kalau aku sedang tidur.. Huah.. Nyamnyam.."

"Huh?"

 **=Messages=**

 ** _*noname*: "Yak,Chanyeol. Apa kau masih ingat aku?Haha. Kita pernah mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat. Teman?Ah ani. Sahabat?Ya,sahabat. Apa kabar denganmu?Apa baik-baik saja?atau malah mengidap suatu penyakit?Ah iya. Jika kau lupa denganku,tidak apa-apa mungkin kemampuan ingatanmu mulai hancur dengan kenangan-kenangan yang menyakitkan. Bukan begitu?Haha,tenang Chanyeol. Aku akan menemuimu segera."_**

 _-CHAPTER 6-_

"Hubungan?Sahabat?"

"Siapa itu,Yeol?"

"Ah,ani. Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Baek-hyun!"

"Hmm?"

"Mandi sana."

"Emm... Aku malas.."

"Yak!Tubuhmu lengket tahu!"

"Ne... ne.. arra-yo..."

Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai,ia duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang merebahkan badannya.

"Chanyeol.. Aku ngantuk..."

"Tidurlah,Baek.."

"Baiklah."

"Eh eh.. Jangan tidur disini.. Temani Dongyul di atas saja,Ne?"

"Ne,Yeollie."

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk menemani anaknya yang sudah tertidur.

Dan sekarang, hanya ada Chanyeol seorang diri di kamar yang berada di lantai bawah. Ia masih bingung dengan pesan yang ia dapati tadi. Sangat misterius. Tak disertai nama,dan bahkan nomor telfonnya tidak diunjukkan.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" ucapnya sambil melihat pesan misterius itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?Uang?Mobil?Baek-"

 ** _*TIRIRIRINGG**TIRIRIRINGG*_**

"Yeo-yeobbosseo?"

 ** _"Hai,Chanyeol. Suara mu telah berubah ya sekarang,Hahaha.. Ah!Aku.. orang yang mengirimu pesan tadi. Bagaimana?Apa kau mengingatku?"_**

"Nu.. nu-gu?"

 _ **"Mwo?Kau tidak mengenaliku?Huwah.. Apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang?Sampai sampai kamu melupakan pengalaman menyakitkanmu?Haha."**_

"Kau... Berani-beraninya.. Jangan ikut campur dengan hidupku jika kau tak tahu siapa aku!Dasar bajingan!"

 _ **"Wo.. wo.. wo.. Tenang,Chanyeol.. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik.."**_

"Katakan!Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?!Cepat katakan!"

 ** _"Darimu?Hm.. Nyawa?Ah!Atau... keluarga?Sepertinya yang kedua lebih menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_**

"Katakan saja,Kau mau hartaku bukan?Iyakan!"

 _ **"Harta?Huh.. Aku tak membutuhkannya Chanyeol,Aku sudah memilikinya. Lebih banyak darimu. Tetapi.. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, apa yang kau rasakan jika seseorang menjatuhkan orang yang kau sayangi?Apakah enak rasanya,Chan-Yeol?Tentu tidak,bukan?"**_

"Ya,tentu. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

 ** _"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan atas semua perilakumu dan keluargamu. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?Menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi.. Hm.. Apakah itu istrimu?Anakmu Dongyul?atau bahkan... Keduanya?Haha.. Cepat atau lambat,kau akan mengetahuinya,Chanyeol."_**

"Apa sebenarnya maksud-

 ***TUTTT**TUTTTT**TUTTT**TUTTT***

-Halo?Hei!Yak!Aish!Jinja.. Siapa sih kau?Bisa bisanya mengancam aku dan keluargaku. Tunggu.. Apa dia bilang?Dongyul?Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya?Aneh.. "

 _ ***DUGDUGDUGDUG***_

 _ ***CEKLEK* *NGEEEEEEKK***_

"Siapa kau?!"

"Istrimu?"

"Aish jinja... Baekhyun!Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Ah.. Aku ingin mengecekmu..Karena sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara kau sedang menelfon dengan seseorang. Siapa itu?"

"I-itu.. Ohhh... Itu rekan kerjaku. Dia menanyakan apakah aku masuk kerja atau tidak besok."

"Oh.. rekan kerjamu."

"Iya.. Ah,Baekhyun.. Kau tidak tidur?Ini sudah malam loh.. Lebih baik kau temani Dongyul saja sana,nanti dia mencari-cari eommanya."

"Hmm.. Ne.. Aku ke atas dulu yaa.. Selamat tidur,Yeol."

"Selamat tidur,Baekkie.."

...

...

"Hwaa... Bagus sekali apartemenmu.."

"Biasa saja,Lu. Kau ini berlebihan. Ayo masuk."

"Wow.. Kau mempunyai playstation?Ommo!Yang ke 4?Hwaa... Keren.."

"Yak,Lu!Apa kau tidak bisa jika tidak berlebihan?Heuh.."

"Ah,miann.. Tapi.. A-ak!Aku lelah sekali,Sehun.."

"Tidurlah. Kau tidur saja di ranjang itu,biar aku yang tidur di sofa."

"Wae?"

"Wae?Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

"Aku tidak enak jika kita tidur bersama di satu ranjang. Tidak apa-apa kan,Lu?"

"Hm."

"Lu.."

"Mwo?"

"Mianhae.."

"Arraseo.. arraseo.. Nan gwaenchana.."

Luhan menaiki ranjang. Sehun juga ikut menaikinya setelah Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Ani. Aku tidak akan tidur di sofa jika memang kau menginginkan aku tidur bersamamu."

"Hehe.. Saranghae,Hunnie."

"Hm. Saranghae Lu.."

Kemudian Luhan memejamkan matanya,ia sudah tertidur lelap. Sehun terus tersenyum melihat tubuh Luhan yang bergerak ke sana kemari selama ia tidur,entah itu tangannya,kakinya,maupun bibirnya. Sehun sangat senang melihatnya,sampai-sampai ia memeluk Luhan sekarang.

"Lu.. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon.. maafkan aku jika aku sering bersikap seperti anak kecil di depanmu. Aku minta tolong kau untuk mengerti,Lu.. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia ini selain hyung-ku. Jadi kumohon kau berjanji.. untuk selalu ada di-"

"Hmm... Nyamnyamnyamnyam... Kukkukkukkukkuk.. Emnyeong.. emnyeong.. emnyeong.."

"-sisi... Ku."

Luhan mengigau dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Sehun tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya, yang begitu berharga baginya.

...

...

"Morning,Yeollie!" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat membangunkan sang suami yang masih tertidur dengan mengenakan dress layaknya ibu rumah tangga.

"Emmm... Pa... gi... Baek.." jawab Chanyeol dengan.. tentu. Suara beratnya. Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengedipkan matanya dengan centilnya dan duduk di perutnya.

"Yaaakk! Bangun!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan badannya berkali kali dengan tujuan agar badan Chanyeol tergencet oleh badannya. Ya,Baekhyun memang tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu memiliki badan yang tidak ringan tetapi tetap saja bersikap seakan-akan badannya seberat angin.

"Nee... A-ak!Baek!Hentikan... "

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya sebelum kau melihat waktu sekarang!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang berada tepat di dinding atas tempat Chanyeol tertidur.

"Hmm.. Memangnya.. Jam bera- Mwo?!Baek,Aku sudah telat!"

Chanyeol segera berdiri melepaskan selimut yang terbalut pada tubuhnya. Ia berlari dan mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Huh.. Sudah kubangunkan berkali-kali,tetap saja pada pendiriannya untuk tetap menari nari di dalam mimpinya. Heuh..."

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol telah mengenakan seragamnya. Ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesah-gesah.

Tidak lupa, Chanyeol melakukan pembiasaan nya. Setiap paginya Chanyeol melakukan suatu kebiasaan yaitu dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi,mencium kening Baekhyun,serta mengucapkan janjinya. Ya. Janji cintanya kepada Baekhyun. Memang mungkin agak berlebihan untuk didengar,tetapi.. Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing,toh Baekhyun yang memintanya.

"Pagi,Sayang.. Mmmuach.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan Baekhyun kecupan di keningnya.

"Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu,baik disaat suka maupun duka. Aku mengucapkan ini setiap hari karena aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa perasaan ku tidaklah berubah sama sekali. Aku tetap mencintaimu,apapun yg terjadi-

-Saranghae, Baekkie."

"Hm. Na Do,Yeollie." Baekhyun tersenyum,senyum bahagia. Betapa senang dirinya mendengarkan kata-kata yang begitu indah setiap harinya. Baekhyun berharap,hal itu akan terjadi di setiap hari mereka.

"Ini. Ambil lah. Aku tahu kau sudah terlambat,jangan lupa untuk memakan bekal ini pada saat kau istirahat nanti." ucap Baekhyun yang memberikan sebuah kotak makan yang telah diisi makanan buatannya.

"Hua... Gamshahamnida,Chagi."

"Nee... Sudahlah,Cepat kau berangkat atau kau akan terlambat!"

"Ne.. Annyeong,Baek!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun,menaiki mobilnya.

"Annyeong..."

...

...

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?Menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya?Hm.. Baiklah. Jika dengan begini,mungkin kau akan ingat."

"Ekhem. Ingat apa?"

"E-em.. Ani. Hehe.. Aku sedang mengingat-ingat dimana aku menaruh uang koin ku. Apa kau melihatnya,Kyung?"

"Ko-koin?Untuk apa?"

"E-emmm.. Untuk membeli sesuatu tentunya. Eheh.. hehe.."

"Se-begitu miskinnya kah sampai-sampai kau mengumpulkan koin untuk membeli suatu barang?Heuh jinja.."

"Ehehe.. Ne,aku sangat membutuhkan barang itu."

"Aku melihatnya kemarin di bawah ranjang kita,tetapi.. sepertinya sudah hilang diambil tikus."

"M-mwo?T-t-tikus?Hm.. Baiklah,lupakan saja."

"Kai?"

"N-n-ne?"

"Ada apa denganmu?Apa kau terkena penyakit gagap?"

"G-gagap?Ah ada-ada saja kau,Kyung.."

"Habis.. Daritadi kau terbata-bata berbicara denganku. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Eoh?Sembunyikan?Tidak kok. Hanya saja aku sedang... Sedang.. Batuk-batuk. Ah iya!Aku sedang batuk!Haha."

"Batuk?Sungguh tidak jelas."

"Ah,sudahlah. Aku pergi dahulu ya,Kyung.."

"Eoddie-ga?"

"Bertemu dengan teman lamaku. Aku akan segera kembali,tenang saja. Annyeong!"

...

...

Pagi menyambut seisi ruangan apartemen Sehun. Udara sangat dingin... sejuk dan damai. Selimut yang masih terbalut di tubuh Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka yang sangat lelah,masih terbaring di ranjang dalam tidurnya.

Namun kemudian, Luhan terbangun oleh sesuatu hal. Hal itu adalah tangan Sehun. Ya. Tangan Sehun yang memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan itu. Luhan tersenyum,namun tetap berakting di depan Sehun.

"Hah?Apa-apaan ini?" akting Luhan dengan mengangkat tangan Sehun yang otomatis membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya.

"Hei,Sehun!Bangun!Lihatlah tanganmu yang nakal ini!"

Sehun tak menggubris kata-kata Luhan,ia hanya melihat sebentar dan malah meng-eratkan pelukannya.

"Yak!yaak!yakk!Lepaskan!"

"Shi.. rreo..."

"Lepaskan atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga?"

 _'Jangan lepaskan,Sehun.. jangan... tetaplah memelukku.. Aku rindu dengan tubuhmu serta bagian-bagian yang ada di tubuhmu..'_

"Pergi saja kalau kau bisa melepaskan pelukan ini."

 _'Haha!Ya!Benar seperti itu!Peluklah aku,Sehun!'_

"Mmhh.. Aakk.. Mengapa ini sulit sekali.. Euuggh.. Ah,terserah kau saja!"

"Haha,Kau sangat lucu jika sedang berakting,Lu.."

 **JLEB**

Mati sudah. Luhan telah ketahuan akan akting nya tadi. Sungguh,Sehun yang sangat peka. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Luhan lakukan kepadanya.

"E-em,Hah?Akting?A-apa maksudmu?Aku tidak ber-akting sama sekali!" Luhan membalik kan badannya ke hadapan Sehun yang membuat wajahnya dan wajah Sehun saling berhadapan.

"Cobalah kau bercermin,Lu... Hahahahaha.. Lihatlah pipimu yang langsung merona ketika kau berakting tadi."

Luhanpun segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan begitu mudahnya dan lari menuju cermin di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Luhan memegang-megang pipi-nya yang benar-benar memerah. Sungguh malu dirinya.

 _'Pipi sialan!Tidak bisakah kau membantuku untuk terlihat menakutkan di depan Sehun?Hah?Ashh.. Sungguh memalukan!'_

"Sudahlah,Lu.. Tidak usah melihat ke cermin selama itu,lebih baik kau cuci mukamu dan segera mandi.."

"Tidak usah kau suruh aku juga akan mandi,Sehun."

Luhan lari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sementara Sehun,ia masih asik tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang seperti anak kecil,walaupun usia Luhan mengatakan sebaliknya.

...

...

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya,ia memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu satpam yang bertugas untuk memarkirkan mobil. Sebenarnya satpam bukanlah bertugas untuk memarkirkan mobil karyawan disitu,tetapi karena Chanyeol merupakan salah satu atasan atau bos lebih tepatnya.. Mau tidak mau seluruh bawahan harus menghormati dan melayani Chanyeol.

Sementara itu,dari kejauhan terdapat mobil yang ter-parkir di depan kantor Chanyeol. Di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan dengan senyuman jahat.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kerjanya,yang disana tidak didapatinya sekretarisnya itu. Dalam arti sekretaris Chanyeol sedang berhalangan untuk masuk kerja. Chanyeol melakukan tugas- tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh atasannya,namun di tengah-tengah kegiatannya itu.. Chanyeol merasa lapar.

"Huh... Mengapa aku merasa lapar sekali.. Padahal ini belum menunjukkan waktu untuk istirahat.." Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap perutnya,dan tak sengaja melihat foto malaikatnya yang terpajang di meja kerjanya itu. Tentu. Baekhyun si yeoja yang sangat bawel itu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto Baekhyun pada waktu perlombaan fashion show waktu ia kecil,dan seketika saja Chanyeol jadi teringat bahwa Baekhyun telah membawakannya bekal untuk ia makan.

"Oh iya!Hampir saja aku lupa,Baek.. Hehe mian.." ucapnya sambil membuka kotak makannya tersebut. Tetapi,ketika Chanyeol ingin membukanya, kotak makan beserta isinya itu terpental dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ommo!Baek,mianhae... "

Chanyeol segera membereskannya dan mengepel lantai bekas tumpahan makanan Chanyeol tersebut.

Karena bekal yang terjatuh itu,Chanyeol terpaksa harus menunggu jam istirahat untuk makan. Chanyeol menyelesaikan kembali tugas-tugasnya tadi. Ia mengambil suatu berkas di dalam lacinya untuk ia berikan kepada atasannya. Namun,berkas itu tak kunjung terlihat.

"Ah,Dimana berkas itu?Kemarin aku menaruhnya disini.. Lalu.."

Seiring Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik kertas-kertas yang ada di lacinya itu,nampaklah suatu berkas. Berkas itu adalah hasil rontgen tulang Chanyeol pada waktu itu. Ia membuka berkas yang ber-alaskan map berwarna coklat seperti surat resmi dari suatu organisasi. Ia menatapi rontgen tersebut,dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya terjatuh. Beberapa menit kemudian,ia langsung menutup kembali map itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam laci lagi. Menutupnya rapat-rapat,tak ingin melihat berkas itu lagi. Sungguh sakit bila ia melihatnya,teringat akan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sungguh,Chanyeol tak ingin lepas dari mereka. Chanyeol mengambil dan menatapi foto Baekhyun,dan terus meneteskan air matanya.

"Mian.. Baek. Hiks.. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu,aku tak ingin menyakitimu.. Ta-tapi.. Penyakit ini.. Hiks.. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya,tapi aku mohon Baek.. Maafkanlah aku,maafkan diriku yang sangat pengecut untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu.. Aku juga tidak ingin dan tidak pernah mau memiliki penyakit ini,sungguh sakit Baek.. sangat sakittt.. Andai saja kau mengetahui ini semua,pasti kau akan marah besar dan membawa Dongyul untuk meninggalkan ku. Bukan kah begitu,Baek?" Senyum Chanyeol dalam tangisannya.

"Aku bingung Baek.. Sangat bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kita dapat menjalaninya seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi padaku?Betapa sulit bagiku untuk menjalani semua ini,Baek.. hiks.. Mungkin pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya akan membuatku tidak sakit lagi,tapi.. Bagaimana denganmu?ataupun Dongyul?Siapa kah yang akan mencukupi kebutuhan kalian semua?!Jawab aku,Baek!Jawab!Hiks!"

"Negga." ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar suara itu,Chanyeol langsung membersihkan air matanya dan bangkit berdiri,berusaha untuk mengenali wajah yang sangat familiar baginya.

"K-k-kau?"

"Ya. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu,Chanyeol. Mengapa?Apakah ada yang salah?Kau tak perlu khawatir,Chanyeol.. Karena aku pasti akan menjaga istrimu,Baek-Hyun dan anakmu,Dong-Yul. Ya.. walaupun aku tidak bisa menjamin dan memberi tahumu bagaimana caraku untuk menjaga mereka. Dengan kelembutan yang seperti kau lakukan kah?atau... dengan.. kekerasan?Haha.."

Chanyeol terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Yak!Mengapa kau diam saja,hah? Oh... Apa kau masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya diriku?Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu lewat telepon pada malam kemarin?"

"Ja-jadi,kau yang.."

"Ya. Itu aku. Sangat menyenangkan bukan?Bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dahulu dekat sekali denganmu."

"Maaf. Aku tak mengerti satu katapun dari yang kau ucapkan. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Tak mengerti?Oh.. Baiklah. Jika kau memaksaku untuk mengingatkanmu pada kenangan terindahmu. Perkenalkan Chanyeol.. Aku, adalah anak dari temen Ayahmu yang telah membuat Ayahku mati!"

"Ma-mati?"

"Ya!Mati!Dahulu kau dan aku sangatlah dekat sekali,sampai-sampai.. aku rela menolongmu dari kumpulan penjahat. Tetapi,lihatlah sekarang!Apa balasan yang kudapatkan darimu?Hah?!Apa kau masih tak ingat denganku?"

"Iya. Aku mengingatnya. Mian... Kai."

* * *

 ** _HALOOO GAISS! CHAPTER 6 SUDAH DI-UPDATE NIHH... GIMANA GIMANA?! maaf yaaa kalo chapter ini gaseru atau banyak kekurangannya... soalnya dikit lagi aku uas nih,jadi agak buru-buru nyelesai-in ff ini.. makasih yaaa udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ini. makasih juga udah review!review kalian itu buat aku semangat dah pokoknya hehe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC or not?_**


End file.
